Só mais uma vez
by Piketuxa
Summary: Kadaj só queria estar com seu amado mais uma vez... Senti-lo mais uma vez... Tocá-lo mais uma vez... Era algum pecado querer aquilo? (OneShot adjacente e paralela à Xeque-mate, a virada.)


**Só mais uma vez**

**Capítulo único**

* * *

Eu estava tão cansado que meu corpo pesava. O cansaço mental que eu sentia era tão forte que beirava a dor de cabeça, mas ao pousar minha mão sobre a maçaneta daquela suíte, respirei fundo para esconder tudo aquilo.

— Teve muito trabalho hoje? — a pergunta veio assim que eu entrei, fechando a porta. A voz suavemente encantadora fez um arrepio percorrer por todo o meu corpo e eu soube: não precisaria fingir que estava feliz em estar ali, eu realmente estava.

— Você sabe, hoje foi o teste de aumento de cargo e houve um enorme alvoroço quando souberam, não sei por quem, que Cloud havia recebido um nível a mais do que deveria — fui obrigado a suspirar, lembrar-me das reclamações me deixava irritado.

— A informação vazou? — ele perguntou calmamente, balancei a cabeça negando.

— Alguém contou, mas ninguém sabe quem, ou quem começou a espalhar. Provavelmente quem espalhou contou para mais de uma pessoa para que a informação não tivesse um fundo concreto — dei de ombros, era esperto fazer aquilo.

— Você acha que foi o… — ele começou descuidado, tão típico dele. Erguendo a mão em sinal de "pare", consegui evitar que o nome fosse dito em voz alta. Aquele nome nos amaldiçoava.

— É o maior suspeito, o primeiro da minha lista, mas não há provas.

Agora prestando atenção, ele estava deitado na _nossa_ king size preguiçosamente, apenas de cueca. Os braços atrás da nuca faziam os longos fios negros se espalharem pelo travesseiro. Com passos suaves me aproximei dele, que me olhava com calma e, por que não, malícia.

— Eu senti sua falta — ele murmurou tirando um dos braços de trás da cabeça, segurando minha mão e levando-a aos lábios, beijando carinhosamente.

— Não mais do que eu — sorri, me inclinando na direção dele e beijando seus lábios, algo leve, um beijo de "cheguei".

Mas Vincent, meu querido Coronel, nunca ficava apenas no roçar. Colocando a mão em minha nuca, ele deslizou com sua língua pelo contorno dos meus lábios, e eu, involuntariamente, separei-os para suspirar em deleite, sentindo a suave massagem que ele fazia na minha nuca.

Não demorou muito para que a língua ávida dele estivesse explorando minha boca, e, perdido naquela deliciosa sensação que era tê-lo só para mim, demorei vários minutos para notar que ele abria minha farda para me despir.

— Vin… Vincent… — murmurei, conseguindo me afastar ao menos um pouco dele. Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e ele sorria sedutor, sabendo que vencia qualquer barreira minha com seu olhar malicioso, mas não hoje. — Eu preciso de um banho…

— Ignore o banho. — comentou e levantou o tronco, traçando suaves beijos do meu maxilar ao ombro, voltando à orelha. Eu sabia que perderia se não reagisse, e foi por isso que o afastei, encarando-o com censura. — Tome depois, eu te acompanho…

Explodindo, empurrei-o para longe, bufando e caminhando irritado na direção do banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta ainda pude ouvir seu riso satisfeito e malicioso. Maldito era Vincent!

— Ah, agora sim me sinto um ser humano — suspirei me jogando na cama, de bruços, fechando os olhos e suspirando deliciado.

Havia acabado de sair do banho, e embora ele houvesse me deixado limpo e refrescado, me alertou sobre o cansaço e a fadiga daquele dia. Tudo o que eu queria era ter uma boa noite de sono.

— Você está tenso. — a voz analítica soou em meu ouvido, e eu soube naquele momento que Vincent não desistira, ele era obstinado, muito. Me preparei para dizer algo, mas ele me cortou: — Shii, relaxe…

As mãos grandes e quentes deslizaram por minha coluna de baixo para cima, e logo uma deliciosa massagem estava sendo desferida nos meus ombros. Era relaxante sentir seu toque calmo em mim, mesmo que eu amasse quando ele perdia o autocontrole e era selvagem, decidido, firme. Vincent era perfeito aos meus olhos.

As mãos grandes que meu corpo já conhecia e estava acostumado se movimentavam com destreza e eu não podia evitar os leves suspiros de contentamento que, automaticamente, saíam dos meus lábios.

Algumas vezes seu toque era mais presente, em outras mais leve, movimentos de baixo para cima, em círculo, forte, fraco. Não importava como fosse, era perfeito e único para mim só por ser ele a fazer.

Eu estava cochilando, quase dormindo, quando algo úmido deslizou pelas minhas costas, de cima para baixo. Eu iria protestar, perguntar o que ele fazia, mas algo duro tocou minhas nádegas e eu, instintivamente, já sabia o que era. E só por imaginar eu já sentia um leve arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo.

— Kadaj… Eu te quero… — a voz rouca sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido, e a boca ousada desceu em beijos e chupões pela linha da minha espinha dorsal. Descia e descia, e as mãos rápidas abriram a pequena toalha que eu usara para cobrir a cintura.

Ao chegar onde queria, Vincent mordeu levemente minha bunda, sorrindo ao ouvir meu gemido de protesto. Eu iria dizer algo, mas fui surpreendido quanto, puxando meu quadril para cima, ele levou a mão até meu membro sexual adormecido e começou um lento vai e vem que me fez prender o ar e morder o lábio inferior.

Virei o rosto para olhá-lo, pensava vagamente em tentar pará-lo, mas ao vê-lo se ajoelhar, apertando de leve meu falo ao senti-lo começar a enrijecer, e, com a outra mão, separava minhas nádegas, abaixando o rosto e lambendo minha fenda, precisei me esforçar para gemer baixo, contido.

Nunca se esqueça de que você está na mansão de um exército, eu repetia mentalmente quando minha voz queria soar alta, expressar abertamente a ele meu prazer. Aquilo, querer que ele soubesse que aquilo me agradava, não era errado, mas o lugar de fato não era o mais apropriado.

Eu senti meu falo ficar completamente ereto quando, encharcando os dedos com saliva, Vincent me penetrou com um deles. A leve ardência não foi capaz de conter o prazer em tudo aquilo, e eu, sem querer, me remexi, oferecendo melhor meu corpo a ele, desinibido.

Era sempre assim.

Vincent agia e meu corpo reagia, instintivamente, sem escrúpulos. Nossa relação poderia ser considerada facilmente puro sexo se não nos amássemos. Nossos corpos queimavam um pelo outro e respondiam ao toque um do outro como o corpo de dois amantes de longa data.

— Ah… Vincent… Por favor… — precisei implorar ao sentir um segundo dedo me invadir, os movimentos ritmados dele, que eram tão costumeiros, deixavam meu corpo em chamas como se fosse a primeira vez.

Estranhamente, sempre parecia a primeira vez.

Soltando um gemido gutural, Vincent debruçou sobre meu corpo e eu soube, ao sentir seu membro sexual se esfregar em mim, pronto para me penetrar, que logo aconteceria.

— Ka-Kadj… — o sussurro foi seguido pelo ofegar, não estávamos muito diferentes.

De quatro na cama, eu sentia suas mãos firmes em minha cintura, segurando-me forte e possessivamente, tão característico dele.

Seu corpo musculoso se retesou quando, lentamente, ele se retirou de mim, entrando com a mesma calma que tanto me alarmava. Como é que esse maldito consegue manter a calma em um momento como esse? Eu estou quase subindo pelas paredes, sentindo-o deslizar lentamente para dentro e para fora de mim, e ele continua passivo?

O vai e vem durava uma eternidade, muito longa para mim, e, embora estivesse muito bom tudo aquilo, eu queria o clímax, ansiava-o. Debruçando sobre a cama, me apoiei em um dos braços e levei o outro para baixo de mim, logo tomando meu falo esquecido entre meus dedos.

Eu preferia os dedos grandes e mornos se movimentando naquela minha área tão sensível, mas juntar o prazer das estocadas que, aos poucos, iam se tornando mais rápidas, e a deliciosa felação que eu fazia em minha mesmo fez o tão sonhado êxtase chegar.

Gemendo languidamente, senti os jatos fortes irem contra o lençol branco, sujando-os com meu gozo. Os movimentos de Vincent se tornaram mais frenéticos, e as mãos possessivas se tornaram mais firmes. Surpreso eu senti meu corpo ser girado e jogado na cama e, quando vi, meu namorado estava sobre mim, me beijando luxuriosamente enquanto me penetrava fundo.

Levei minhas mãos ao seu pescoço, me deliciando com a sensação das penetrações e dos seus lábios sobre os meus. Não demorou muito e eu gemia contra a boca ávida colada à minha, e meu falo ganhava vida novamente, enquanto espasmos poderosos corriam pelo meu corpo, indicando o que logo viria.

Eu chamaria de chuva de purpurina se não estivesse tão perdido na deliciosa sensação que era o clímax completo e perfeito junto à Vincent. Os jatos quentes contra o meu interior faziam tudo aquilo ser ainda mais intenso, e os lábios que mordiam e chupavam meu pescoço em nosso êxtase com certeza deixariam marcas.

Ofegante, Vincent saiu de dentro de mim, deixando que seu corpo exausto caísse sobre o meu. Abracei-o com ternura, beijando a pele brilhante e úmida de suor de seu ombro, sentindo-o nos cobrir levemente, enquanto esperávamos a deliciosa sensação de fazer amor com a pessoa amada passar.

Suspirei, me sentia culpado por estar fazendo aquilo, mas não tinha escolha, era a única solução.

Abotoando a farda azul-marinho limpa e passada, fortificando o ar perfeito de Subtenente e secretário do Coronel do Grupo FF de Avalanche, sorri para meu amado Vincent. Minha vontade era de lhe dar um suave beijo nos lábios, ou na testa, mas sabia que qualquer movimento a mais poderia e iria acordá-lo, esse era o mal de namorar um militar: a guarda aguçada deles era assustadora – a minha própria era daquele modo.

Pegando a pequena mochila que separei no dia anterior, verifiquei se o passaporte estava lá, junto da permissão para me afastar do exército e do atestado de afastamento das obrigações como Subtenente.

Sentiria falta de tudo isso, mas o dever me chamava. Abrindo a porta lentamente, dei uma última olhada em meu namorado, dormindo preguiçosa e folgadamente sobre os lençóis brancos bagunçados, e fechei a porta, com ainda mais cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído.

O caminho largo do corredor nunca me pareceu tão amedrontador, mas não podia vacilar em nenhum momento ou voltaria ao quarto, aos braços protetores do meu namorado e dormiria, acreditando que as coisas não complicariam por minha repentina e impulsiva decisão.

Mas sabia que não havia escolha, que _ele_ queria aquilo. Foi por isso que, corajosamente, me pus a sair da mansão sem olhar para trás.


End file.
